Sinestro
History Origin A native of the planet Korugar in space sector 1417 (as the Guardians designate space), Sinestro was initially considered to be one of the greatest Green Lanterns, but as the years passed, he became more and more fixated not simply on protecting the magenta-skinned Korugarians, but on preserving order in their society. Eventually he concluded that the best way to accomplish this was to conquer them, and to rule the planet as a dictator. The Greatest Green Lantern Sinestro was originally the greatest Green Lantern that the Corps ever had. He had the skill, discipline, and courage to take on any crisis that may occur. He was also known for having the most orderly sector in the cosmos. He first met Hal Jordan in Hal's first few days as a Green Lantern when Jordan saved the entire Green Lantern Corps from a creature that was devouring all of Oa. Since he had all the power of the Oan power battery, it did not take as much skill as it did the power that he had. They never actually met, but Sinestro was aware of Hal's existence at this moment. Shortly after this crisis, Sinestro was ordered by the Guardians to train Hal in the ways of the Green Lanterns. Dictator of Korugar On their first diplomatic assignment, Hal proved to be reckless and Sinestro believed that he was a waste of his time. Then upon returning to his homeplanet of Korugar, they were met with very much opposition and Hal discovered that Sinestro forced his planet to worship him and that he had a very strict and unjust set of rules. After being gone so long, Korugar's citizens rebelled and Sinestro lost control. After a short battle, Hal knocked some sense into Sinestro and he realized that he must hide for the Guardians will punish both of them. After hiding in one of Earth's prisons with Hal Jordan, Oan manhunters brought him in to Oa and he was tried. After Hal testified against him, Sinestro swore revenge against Hal and the Corps right before he was imprisoned in the Oan power battery. This was the beginning of his insanity. Imprisonment After being converted into energy inside the Oan power battery, Sinestro waited for the opportune moment to strike back. In the battery, Sinestro also spoke with Parallax, the yellow impurity in all Green Lantern rings. When Parallax gained control of Hal Jordan and turned him insane, Sinestro knew that his time was near. Eventually after defeating the entire Green Lantern Corps in his attempt to drain the power of the Oan power battery, it came down to Hal and the Guardians. In their sted, the Guardians released Sinestro to fight against Hal as the lesser of two evils. Much verbal torture occurred on Sinestro's part and he even enraged Hal Jordan,the greatest Green Lantern ever, to have a bloodlust. A great battle ensued and both sides had their attacks hit, but Hal was winning. Eventually it came down to a one-on-one with no rings and Sinestro did what was necessary to bring Jordan over the edge, he allowed him to snap his neck. After this, Hal gains the power of the battery, goes on a rampage as Parallax, and is eventually defeated. After this, he becomes the new host of the Spectre while his real body was elsewhere. Return of Parallax It turns out that Sinestro survived and he returned to torture Kyle Rayner at the same time that Parallax returned. He revealed himself to be the one behind all of the Green Lantern's torments and problems, but now he chose to take direct action. After soundly defeating Kyle Rayner in the JLA watchtower, Green Arrow managed to fire one Green Lantern arrow from Hal's old ring. He was also beaten by Sinestro and his apparent new power over fear given to him by Parallax. This power coincided with his yellow power ring and it gave him a new charge that surpassed any Green Lantern's. Due to other circumstances, Hal Jordan returned to his old body and smashed Sinestro through a wall with a will powered blast from his power ring. Soon they were in intense battle and Sinestro once again taunted him and tried to bring him over the edge while truly fighting to win instead of knowing that he will have his neck snapped later. In the midst of battle, Kyle Rayner returned and aided Hal in his war against Sinestro. To end the battle, Hal and Sinestro both swung at each other and their rings clashed. Hal won the clash, smashing Sinestro's ring into pieces. As Sinestro instantly teleported back to the Antimatter Universe of Qward, he said, "Heh... Jordan... Welcome back." The Secret Society of Super-Villains After some time passed, Sinestro joined Lex Luthor's new Secret Society and was responsible for the apparent but uncertain murder of the Freedom Fighters' Uncle Sam. During the Battle at Metropolis, Sinestro was easily captured by Hal Jordan and received the same treatment as the rest of the Society. Sinestro Corps One year later, he Sinestro established his own Sinestro Corps, which served in direct opposition to the Green Lantern Corps, using yellow rings instead of green rings. Sinestro masterminded a massive attack plan against the Green Lantern Corps in an event that has come to be known as the Sinestro Corps War. Sinestro's motives behind instigating the war was to manipulate the Guardians into allowing the Green Lantern Corps members to use lethal force in combat - an ability that has always been restricted in the past. The Green Lanterns proved victorious over the Sinestro Corps and Hal Jordan faced Sinestro in physical combat on Earth. Jordan defeated Sinestro and placed him in a Sciencell back on Oa where he sits on Death Row. Rise of the Red Lanterns When sentencing finally came down, Sinestro was to be publicly executed on his homeworld of Korugar. The prisoner transport to the planet was to be secret and granted tight security. A guard consisting of Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Kilowog, Salakk, other corps members and three Alpha Lanterns was to make the trip. The task was uneventful until the group was ambushed by a contigent of Sinestro Corps members seeking to free Sinestro. They were in turn attacked in a ambush by Atrocitus and his newly formed Red Lantern Corps. They then kidnapped Sinestro and what corps members that were still alive to sacrifice in a blood ritual to reign in the beginning of their campaign of rage. Powers and Abilities Powers Fear Attunement: possibly due to being trapped in the central power battery and connecting at a fundamental level with Parallax, Sinestro has an innate understanding of the fears of others, even without access to his ring. He also seems to have some form of mental link with his corps members which possibly is attributed to his understanding of others fears as well. Abilities Indomitable Will: he possesses tremendous ability to overcome fear. Intimidation: he possesses tremendous ability to instill fear. Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Trained at the Oan Citadel, Sinestro is an able-bodied combatant, though he rarely resorts to physical attacks, preferring instead to use his Qwardian power ring for offensive manuevers. Strength Average: Sinestro possesses the strength level of an average adult male Korugaran who engages in moderate regular exercise. Weaknesses *Coming Soon Equipment *Formerly Green Lantern Power Battery *Qwardian Power Battery Transportation *Flight Weapons *Formerly Green Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *As punishment for betraying the Green Lantern Corp, Sinestro was placed inside the Oan Central Power Battery *Sinestro was the to last stand against Hal Jordan when he went insane. In Other Media *Sinestro was a regular villain on the Superfriends cartoon during the Challenge of the Superfriends season. *Sinestro appeared in the Superman The Animated Series episode In Brightest Day.... He also appeared several times during the Justice League animated series, and once in Static Shock. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Sinestro_%28New_Earth%29 Category:Sinestro Corps Members Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members